The present invention relates to luggage.
In particular, the present invention relates to so-called soft-sided luggage according to which the luggage casing is made of a flexible sheet material such as a suitable fabric, plastic, or the like. Such soft-sided luggage is highly favored because of its light weight and low cost. In order to give luggage of this type a certain dimensional stability and shape-retaining capability, the flexible sheet material which forms the luggage case is generally supported by a metal framework.
One of the serious drawbacks encountered with luggage of this type is that due to the rough handling normally encountered by luggage, during which the luggage is subjected to impacts, crushing forces, and the like, the metal framework is easily bent out of shape. As a result luggage of this type does not have a long useful life.